This invention relates to a television receiver and a receiver which are electronic apparatus having a function of receiving and selecting a broadcasting signal and a program execution method for use with the electronic apparatus.
An electronic apparatus such as, for example, a television receiver can switch a channel by an operation of a channel up/down (+/−) key provided on a remote commander (hereinafter referred to as remote controller) provided for the television receiver. On the other hand, if it is intended to cause the television receiver to process a signal from an external inputting apparatus such as a video tape recorder (VTR) connected thereto, the signal to be processed can be switched by depressing an input switching key.